Conventional pick and place machines are used to pick and place parts of an assembly. Currently, there are no conventional component type pick and place machines used in making semiconductors that can place an object within a few microns, with the object staying in that precise location.
There is a need to be able to use conventional pick and place machines to pick and place raw material with high speed and an accuracy of a few microns.